


Dawn of the Dark Dragon

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corruption, Dream Manipulation, Dream Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Even if he was sealed away the Dark dragon found just what he was looking for, the scrolls in the temple grant him even more power than ever before and he uses his power to corrupt Jake in his dreams all to bring him back to rule the world.
Relationships: Dark Dragon/Jake Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Dawn of the Dark Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone got a new Discord Server for personal connecting, Voting on Polls on which fics get posted, and even update polls  
> Link if you have discord-https://discord.gg/GEDzSg4mGC  
> Link if you do not have Discord-https://discord.gg/ER7cxqBhNF

The battle was over, the new year came in and suffice to say for one Jake Long things were looking up and he didn’t believe they would ever go back to how things were. The reason for Jake’s jovial mood was simple, thanks to the combined efforts of not only himself, but his family, the Dragon’s of the world, his friends, the Dragon Council, and his girlfriend Rose-who had survived the genocide of the Huntsclan-they had managed to do what no one had done before and that was completely and utterly defeat the Dark Dragon. The Dark Dragon had sought to use the on coming new year to make his rise to power and rule over the world, and he would have succeeded yet it was not to be as Jake had double crossed the Number one bad guy in the entire magical community and had managed to force him to be sealed away inside of the temple where the Dragon’s of the world came together and thus they had sealed the Dark Dragon away in another dimension to never be seen or heard from again. 

That had only been days ago, and yet Jake was still riding high on the sweet, sweet, taste of victory from their final encounter. How could he not be, the Dark Dragon was history for the next 1000 years, Chang and Bananas B were locked up in jail with Chang having been stripped of her powers and she wasn’t looking at getting free or even getting parole, him and Rose were happily in a steady and strong relationship, not to mention the fact that Haliey was coming along well in her dragon training to become the next American Dragon when Jake finally retired. Not to mention he would be starting High School soon with Spud, Trixie, and his girlfriend at his side so Jake was feeling pretty good about his life and all that was going on in it. 

Though, unknown to Jake his life was not going to remain as happy as he wanted it to be. For a plan had been sent in motion, a plan to bring about the year of the dragon. 

**~Scene Break: That Night~**

  
  


Yawning to himself, Jake couldn’t help but smile to himself as he rolled his shoulders and popped a few of his joints, while Haliey was becoming the new American Dragon, she was still too young to handle some of the more dangerous magical creatures as such those missions fell to Jake to take care of, though with the dark dragon gone there wasn’t much trouble nowadays. Considering the fact everyone in the magical world knew he was the one who took down the Dark Dragon they tended to stop all trouble or deal with him. And Jake wouldn’t lie and say that he wasn’t letting something like this kind of credit and praise go to his head, who wouldn’t when all kinds of magical creatures knew him and either feared or respected him. 

Yawning once more, he easily stripped out of his clothes and did a few small stretches. As he did he caught sight of himself in the mirror and smiled to himself. “Hello good looking.” The boy knows he is sexy, given that all the training he did with his grandpa had helped not only his dragon form but his human form as well given that he has a lean muscular figure, with lean yet firm muscular arms and thighs, his tight set of abs, a firm toned chest and nice plump, bubble booty, and his 8 inch long 4 inch thick cock with 4 inch thick balls. Admiring himself in the mirror, he never noticed the pair of glowing red eyes that appeared in his shadow admiring his body for a moment before closing and disappearing.

As Jake admired his body he looked at the few bruises he had gotten from the last fight even turning and not noticing that what he thought was just a bruise on his lower back was something more, “Man I can not wait till I don’t have to deal with these bruises.”

Shaking his head, he moved over to his bed and crawled right into it quickly calling out his tail to turn off his lamp that was right by his bed and as soon as his head hit his pillow his eyes slid shut and he was soon completely dead to the world softly snoring away. Yet, despite having quite the amount of experience he had gained he was completely unaware of a shadow that glided across the walls of his room and the floor. This shadow slithered along the ground before making its way under his bed and then moved towards where the headboard was and it slowly gathered its way up and looked down at the sleeping boy the shape of the shadow looking almost reptilian...or rather Dragon like. 

From the shadow, a pair of eyes as red as freshly spilled blood gazed down upon him. Then almost as if it was alive the shadow rose from the wall changing from being 2-D to completely 3-D as a clawed hand slowly reached down towards the sleeping teen and as it did the entire shadow slowly began to turn into a rush of black smoke that flew down and slipped right into his body going right through his ears.

All the while, a familiar sinister laugh echoed through the air. “ _ It’s time for you to learn your lesson American Dragon.”  _


End file.
